


Once in a Lifetime

by collarsupervampbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Older Man/Younger Woman, SHIELD 616 | The Bus, Sexual Tension, Smut, rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collarsupervampbeast/pseuds/collarsupervampbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that happened with Ward, Coulson and Skye finally realise just how much they love each other. As the team rebuilds S.H.I.E.L.D, Coulson decides it's time for a bit of change in Protocol, with Fury's blessing of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Skoulson fic. Seriously, these guys are just too perfect together. And I absolutely adore Clark Gregg and Chloe Bennet.

Since day 1 he knew there was something about her. Since the day he and Ward opened the door to her van, Agent Phil Coulson knew there was something about Skye that he couldn't help but be drawn to. It was one of the reasons why he kept the young hacker on the Bus, allowing Ward to be her SO and train her. Of course, that was before anyone knew Grant Ward was HYDRA. _That bastard_ thought Coulson. _We trusted him_. It was worse for Coulson than on the rest of the team. He'd seen Skye and Ward grow closer. He knew they were 'involved' somehow and it made him sick to the bone. He shouldn't be thinking of her like that. He was old enough to be her father, but he couldn't help it. Skye was beautiful, bubbly, vibrant. Everything he wanted - no, needed, and that bastard had hurt her. He needed to pay.

*

Coulson was pulled from his thoughts by a knock on his office door. "Come in." he said, expecting May to walk in. "Hey, AC" there was only one person who called him that.  
"Skye." Coulson said, looking up from his desk. He was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. now, an honor he still felt he didn't deserve. "What can I help you with?"  
"I just wanted to check on you" she replied, walking over and sitting on the edge of his desk, facing him. " I know the past few weeks have been hard on you, what with ward being a fucking HYDRA Agent, and Fury handed you the keys to S.H.I.E.L.D. and all. I just worry about you. It must be quite stressful." Coulson looked up at the young hacker and realized just how much he loved her, but she could never know. As she looked back, all Coulson could see in Skye's eyes was genuine care and worry. "I'm fine Skye. I have you, May and FitzSimmons helping me. You're not just my team anymore. You're my family. We can rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. stronger and better than ever. " Coulson subconsciously took her hand in his, a sign of reassurance and affection. "We can do this. Together" Skye reached up and pulled him to her, hugging Coulson as if it was the last thing she'd do. _I love you so much, and you're totally oblivious. It was never Ward. It was always you AC_ , Skye thought. She was half his age. There was no way he'd look at her twice. It was obvious he and May had a history, but Skye still hoped there was something between her and Coulson. Anything.

The hug eventually broke, but neither let go of each other. Skye didn't realise what she was doing until it was too late. She couldn't help herself. Without so much as a second thought, Skye pulled Coulson closer and kissed him, softly but full of intent. To her surprise, Coulson kissed her back. The kiss was slow, soft but full of passion and intent, hinting at something more, but neither wanted to rush the other. Skye eventually pulled back, needing air. "AC," she whispered.  
"I think it's time you started calling me Phil" he said, pulling her in for another kiss. She moaned as he kissed her, giving his tongue the entrance it so desperately wanted. Phil pushed Skye further onto his desk, pulling her legs up and wrapping them around his waist, pressing himself as close to her as their clothes would allow. He pulled away from her lips and started kissing down her jaw and her neck, nipping and sucking slightly at the crook of her neck. "Phil," Skye gasped as he continued sucking. "Phil, we need to stop" he pulled back in shock.  
"I - I'm sorry Skye. I don't know what came over me." he turned to leave but Skye stopped him, pulling on his arm to stop him leaving.  
"I didn't mean it like that." she said, pulling him back. "I mean, we need to talk first. There's some stuff I need to say before this goes any further."


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson and Skye finally tell each other everything.

Phil panicked at those words. What did she need to tell him that he didn't already know? Everything was in her file. He sat back down at his desk and waited for her to start talking. "I know you thought there was something going on between me and _him_ " she said. Coulson knew _him_  to be Ward. "The thing is, we kissed a couple of times. Twice before I knew he was HYDRA, and once after I knew." she stood up and went and sat on the chair opposite his desk. "It was never him I wanted though. The one I wanted was always just a bit out of my reach and I didn't want it to be weird. So I went for someone around my own age." Skye finished and just looked down, not daring to meet Coulson's eyes.  
"So what you're trying to say is?" he asked. Coulson knew exactly what she was going to say, but he wanted to hear her actually say it.  
"It was you I wanted Phil. It was always you" she whispered, before looking up and saying, "I'm in love with you."

With her confession, Phil stood up and walked around the desk, leaning against it when he finally reached Skye. "You have no idea what I went through when I saw you with Ward" she flinched at his name. "What I went through when you'd been shot and we're dying. What I went through when he kidnapped you and took the Bus." Coulson reached down and caressed her cheek. "It nearly killed me seeing all that. I didn't get in the way of you and Ward because I thought he'd be better for you than I was. I'm broken and I'm not repairable."

How wrong he'd been about Ward. That Bastard had gone against everything that S.H.I.E.L.D, and they, stood for. He'd broken Skye and left Coulson with the pieces.

"I'm a monster Phil." she whispered, pulling him from his thoughts. Skye was still looking down at her lap. "Skye. Look at me." she looked up, but still didn't meet his eyes. "Look at me" he said again. This time, she did meet his eyes. "You are not a monster"  
"But-"  
"No" he said, cutting her off. "Listen to me. You are not a monster." bow he took Skye's face in both hands so that she couldn't look away. "You are a smart and beautiful young woman who I fell in love with the first moment I saw her. I have never once regretted letting you stay on the Bus."  
"You-"  
"God yes! Who wouldn't?" And with that, Phil kissed her, refusing to let her go. She kissed back with as much passion and enthusiasm as she could.  
"Lock the door." she whispered against his lips, kissing him again before letting him go to lock the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be a bit more... well you can probably guess. Thanks to everyone who has read this so far and left Kudos. It means a lot. New chapter soon, I promise xoxo


	3. Finally

Phil locked the door and turned to see Skye sat on his desk, waiting. He walked over, unbuttoning his Jacket as he went. When he reached her, Phil took Skye's face in his hands, and kissed her, licking her lower lip, begging for entrance. When she gasped, he took his chance and put his tongue in her mouth, tasting and exploring as much as he could.

Skye pushed his jacket off deciding there was too much clothing between them, needing to touch skin. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling Phil closer. Skye undid his tie and threw it on the floor, while Phil tried to pull her shirt off without breaking contact. When her shirt was eventually off, Phil just looked at Skye and admired everything he saw. "So beautiful" he whispered.

Phil began kissing down her jaw and neck, nipping and sucking, marking Skye as his. Skye gasped as she felt his arousal pressing into her. "You're wearing too much" she breathed, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off. For once, he wasn't wearing his usual t-shirt underneath. He chuckled into her neck, bringing one hand up to cup her breast through her bra.

Skye pulled back and looked at him. She lifted her hand to touch the scar on his chest, right above his heart. Phil closed his eyes and gasped at the touch. No one had ever been this close, this intimate with him. Skye loved what she saw, scar and all. Phil was lean and muscular, more handsome than anyone realised, and he was hers. She kissed the scar before moving higher until she reached his lips. "I. Love. You. Phil." she said, between kisses.   
"I love you too Skye. More than you know" he whispered. Phil reached down to her hips and said, "desk or bed?"   
"Bed" she whispered before kissing him again, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him. Phil picked her up and carried Skye to the bed, placing her down carefully before leaning down to pull off her shoes and socks. Next off was her jeans, leaving Skye on the bed in just her bra and panties.

Skye kneeled up on the bed, grabbing Phil's belt and pulling him closer. "You're still wearing too much" she whispered as she unbuckled his belt and made quick work of removing his trousers, shoes and socks. Phil groaned as Skye's hand ghosted over his arousal, which was now standing proudly to attention. Skye looked at him and grinned before pulling him down with her, kissing him senseless.

Phil reached behind her and unclasped her bra, removing the offensive piece of material, and then took off her panties, leaving Skye bare in front of him.

She reached his hips, pushing his boxers down as far as she could until he took over, removing the boxers and throwing them somewhere on the floor.

"Do we need-?" he started to ask.   
"No" she said quickly.   
"You are sure about this? About us?" he asked her. _He said us!_ She thought.   
"I've never been more certain about anything" she said, pulling him down to kiss him. As their lips touched, Phil pushed into her, slowly, carefully, worried that he might hurt her. Skye gasped, and when he was fully sheathed, she pushed her hips up towards him, begging for more. Phil knew what this meant, so he began moving, slowly, finding a rhythm they both liked.

Gradually Phil started moving faster, kissing Skye everywhere he could reach. Skye ran her hands down his back, fingers digging in, scratching, marking him as hers. Skye could feel her orgasm growing, this warm feeling on the pit of her stomach. "So close" she gasped, when Phil started licking and sucking on her neck, moving closer to her right ear.

Phil moved faster and harder, wanting to give Skye as much pleasure as he could. "Phil!" she screamed as she came hard around him. Only a moment later, he came too calling Skye's name over and over again as they rode out the orgasm's together.

Breathless and sated, the pair just laid together on the bed. Phil had pulled out and rolled onto one side of the bed so that his weight wasn't crushing Skye. They just looked at the ceiling, hands intertwined, catching their breathe.

"That" said Skye, still breathless, "was perfect" she looked over to Phil, who was now staring at her. "I love you Phil" she whispered, leaning over and kissing him once more.   
"I love you too, Skye, my beautiful, beautiful angel" he whispered when they broke the kiss. Skye blushed and snuggled closer, falling asleep in Phil's arms. Sleep soon captured him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury shows up in the next chapter. I wonder how he'll react when he sees Phil and Skye together. New chapter soon, I promise xoxo


	4. Fury

It was 6AM when Phil woke. He felt an unusual warmness and looked down to see Skye still in his arms. Memories of the previous nights events came flooding back, bringing a smile to Phil's face.

"Looks like somebody enjoyed themselves last night" Phil looked up to see Nick Fury himself sat at his desk.

"Director Fury, sir" Phil started rambling. "What are you-? _How_ are you in here?" all of his ramblings woke Skye. She sat up and pulled the blankets up, covering herself more when she realized they had company.

"Oh, you know me Phil," Fury said, chuckling. "I'm full of surprises. And it's not director anymore. It's just Nick." Fury sat up and gestured at Phil and Skye. "Now do you mind telling me what all this is?"

Skye just looked at Phil, allowing him to answer. "We, erm, we slept together." he said. Really not sure what to say.

"Well, that much is obvious." Fury replied.   
"Sir, I can explain-" Phil tried to get out.   
"You don't need to Phil. I'm not your boss anymore, and you're rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D your own way, like we agreed." Fury stood up, walking around the desk. "You're allowed to... change... whatever you like, including protocol."

"Wait a minute," Skye piped up, putting a hand on Phil's bare chest pushing him back. "We broke the rules?" Phil nodded in shame.  
"Awesome!" Skye said with a big grin on her face.

Fury fell about laughing at Skye's reaction. "I like this one Phil" Fury said, eying Skye curiously. "She's got spunk. So much more fun the cellist" Skye felt a pang of jealousy at the mention of Audrey. She'd never met the woman, but Skye knew the pair had a history.

"Director Fury," Fury just gave Phil a look as if to say what have I told you "Nick," Phil corrected himself. "Why exactly are you here?"   
"Oh," Fury said as if he'd suddenly remembered his reason for visiting. "I've heard so much about your young hacker here, including about the GH-325, which I guess makes her an Avenger too, I though I'd come and find out what all the fuss is about." Fury looked at the sheets. "You seem to be very well acquainted with miss Skye." Phil wrapped an arm around Skye's back, protectively pulling her closer.

"Can you go downstairs so we can get dressed?" Skye asked. Fury nodded and walked to the door.   
"No funny business while I'm gone" and with that Fury left.

*

Five minutes later, Skye and Coulson were dressed and downstairs, walking over to the bar where Fury stood, holding a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Do you want one AC?" Skye asked.   
"Coffee, please Skye" he replied. Skye gave him a quick chaste kiss before walking over to the kitchen to get them both a drink.

Fury raised an eye brow as Phil walked over to him. "AC, huh? She's already given you a pet name?" he asked.   
"She's been calling me that for months" Phil replied, looking over at Skye in the kitchen. "What do you think of her?"   
"She's very beautiful. She's the 084?" Fury asked curiously, following Coulson's gaze.   
"Yeah," he replied. "She's the little girl everyone died trying to protect. Now it's my turn." Phil looked at Fury. "If you only knew how much I love her"

Skye returned with the coffees, hers milky and sweet, his black and bitter. "So what are you guys talking about?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"You, actually" replied Phil. Skye gave Phil a look of shock, surprised at what he'd just said.   
"M-m-me?" Skye stammered.   
"Yes you" Fury replied. "You're an 084, which, in theory, should make you dangerous, but for some reason, you're not. Phil's smitten with you, which I haven't seen with him since the cellist, and you're a beautiful young woman. Need I say more?" Skye blushed at Fury's last remark, taking Phil's hand in hers and kissing it.

"Now I know it's against previous protocol, emphasis on the previous," Fury continued, "but you obviously make each other extremely happy, and I don't want anything to come between you." Fury looked directly at Phil this time. "When I gave you the toolbox, I told you I wanted you to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D from scratch in your own way. I also told you to do it right. This is something I trust your judgement on, so so it right." Fury said, looking back and forth between Skye and Coulson.

"Thank you, sir" Phil whispered, wrapping one arm around Skye, pulling her in close.   
"I best be going. Places to go, people to see." Fury headed down to the Cargo ramp. "Remember what I told you Phil" and with that, Fury left the Bus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter soon, I promise xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Phil and Skye started spending a lot more time together. Whenever anyone asked why they were together so much, Phil merely told them he was her new SO, so no one asked anymore questions.

"We're going to have to tell them eventually, you know?" Skye told him one day when he was showing her the new ICER FitzSimmons had made.   
"I know," he replied. "It's just that I haven't changed the protocol yet and I don't want them thinking I did it just so that I could sleep with you."

Skye walked around his desk and leaned against it. "Phil, FitzSimmons and May would never think that. Heck, I think Jenna suspects something as it is." Skye smiled down at Phil. "It's only the people at HQ we have to worry about, and because you're their boss, they have to do as you say, which by the way is incredibly sexy."

Phil reached up and pulled Skye into his lap so she was straddling him. "Incredibly sexy, huh?" he asked kissing Skye's neck. "What else do you find sexy about me?" he whispered, nipping at her ear lobe. "Everything" Skye whispered, before pulling Phil in for a kiss. Phil moved his hand up from her waist, slowly, teasing Skye. Skye gasped, opening her mouth just enough to allow Phil entrance. Their tongues danced as Skye ran her hands through Phil's hair, pulling him closer to her.

"Director Coul- Oh my god!" May had walked in during their make out session and quickly hurried back out when she saw what was going on. _They have some explaining to do_ May thought.

"Shit," Phil swore, realising what had happened. Skye got off his lap and kissed him once more, before taking his hand and leading him out of his office. "Come on," Skye said. "Looks like we've got no choice now"


	6. The Truth Comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone leaving Kudos and leaving Comments. I'm glad you guys like it xoxo

"Will you go and get FitzSimmons from the lab? Just tell them I need to speak with them. I'll get May" Phil kissed Skye's cheek and headed to the cockpit while Skye went down to the lab.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling at Fitz and Simmons as she walked through the doors. "The boss wants to speak to you both. Said it was important." Fitz nodded and Simmons just said, "we'll be right there" Skye smiled at them and headed back upstairs.

*

Phil reached the cockpit and saw May sat in the pilots chair. He walked over and sat in the co-pilots chair. "May," he said. "Let me explain."   
"There's nothing to explain." she replied, eyes dead straight ahead.   
"I want to explain anyway, so I've called for a team de-briefing in 2 minutes." Phil said standing up. "I expect you to be there." and with that he left.

*

A few minutes later everyone was sat in the lounge area of the Bus, waiting for Coulson. "What's all this about, sir?" Simmons asked when Coulson walked in.   
"In due course Gemma." Coulson said, sitting down next to Skye. "I know you've all noticed me and Skye spending a lot of time together and I've been saying it's merely been because I'm her SO." Coulson looked at Skye and she gave a little nod, reassuring him that she was okay with him telling the team. "Well, it's a little more than that." Coulson said looking back at the team. "Skye and I have been seeing each other for a while now, and I love her more than anything you could now." he looked back at Skye and she whispered, "I love you too," before kissing him chastely.

Everyone just looked at the couple. FitzSimmons were happy for them, Simmons more so than Fitz. "It's about bloody time," she said, embracing Skye before doing the same with Coulson. Skye just giggled at her reaction. May, however, wasn't happy.

"You're breaking protocol," she said, stoically. Phil picked up his iPad to show May some of the changes he'd made since becoming director.  
"Actually," he said showing her the new list of protocols, "we're not."   
May took the tablet off Phil and looked at it. "You're both going to be a liability now!" she shouted. "Do you realise what you've done?" "

May! Calm the fuck down!" Phil shouted. "Fury gave me the job, told me to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D and to don't right. To me this is right!" Phil stopped shouting. "Most agents are sleeping together anyway, might as well do it without breaking any rules." At this, May stormed off and headed back to the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter soon, I promise xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. I'll post Chapter 2 soon xoxo


End file.
